xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pastelshade
Pastelshade Synopsis Current Name-'Pastelkit '''Roleplayer/Creator-'''Jammer3yvrl/emovalintine '''Affiliation-'''Crescentclan '''Status-'''Active '''Family-'''Blizzardmoon{Adopted Father} '''Sexuality-' Homosexual/gay 'Age-' Less then a moon 'Beliefs-' She doesn't really know. Since Blizzard doesn't believe in starclan, she kinda wants to not believe either. But she feels something... Appearance \\\ 'Breed - ' Singapura '''Weight-4 pounds (when she is an adult) Height-'''6 inches '''Build-'''Pastel is a tiny cat, only about half the size of a regular she-cat. Her paws are very small, and her legs are long(compared to her body). '''Pelt-'''Pastel has cream and light brown ticked overcoat, with a full cream undercoat. She has brown stripes on her forehead, and a dark stripe on her tail. '''Eyes-'''Pastel's eyes are a very light pastel blue green. /// Personality '''Positive Traits |Generous|-''Pastelkit loves sharing and helping out others, as long as she knows them well. ''|Optimistic|- ''Pastel is always trying to find the bright side of things. Though sometimes she can be very depressing, a majority of the time she tries her best to remain happy to make other cats happy. '''Neutrel Traits '|Energetic|-Pastelkit almost always has tons of energy, which can make her pretty destructive at times. |Adventerous|- ''Pastelkit is very adventerous, always wanting to get out and do something. This can make her reckless at times. ''|Out-spoken|-''Pastelkit has no trouble voicing her thoughts and beliefs, which can make her accidentally offend other cats without her noticing. ''|Protective|-''Pastelkit is fiercly protective of her adopted family and friends, and will stand up for them even in the hardest of times. ''|suspicious|-''Pastelkit is suspicious of everyone and everything she has never met or seen before. This makes it hard for her to make friends, but also keeps her safe from cats who are trying to trick her. '''Negative Traits ''|Shy|-''Pastelkit canbe very shy around some cats, mostly ones who are a lot older then her and she has never seen or met. '|Clean Freak|-Pastel is a clean freak, meaning she ALWAYS wants things to be clean. She can't stand dust, dirt or anything dirty to accumulate anywhere. Except on the ground, that is. She isn't as much of a clean freak as Blizzardmoon, but she learned this from him XD |Dangerously huge imagination|- ''Pastel has a huge imagination, she spends most of her time in her own little world. She zones out all the time, and sees things that aren't real, just in her imagination. This gets her in trouble a lot, because she wanders off chasing 'monsters' and zones out at really bad times. '''Personality Traits Summary tba '''''Likes -Keeping herself and her surroundings clean. -Tba Dislikes -Dirty things, though she doesn't mind getting her pelt dirty every once in a while, as long as she can clean it afterwards. -Tba Naming \\\ Current Name-''' Pastel{A soft and delicate shade of color}-She was named for her pastel-colored coat, and her light blue-green eyes. Kit{common suffix for a kit} /// Backstory Stats \\\ Combat-6/10 Strength-5/10 Hunting-7/10 Intelligence-1010 Herb Knowledge-6/10 Socialization-6/10 Stealth-9/10 Leadership-4/10 Swimming-2/10 Relationships \\\ '''Relationship Status-single Candy-eye physically-''' Preferably not a very large cat, they intimidate her. She likes small-medium sized cats, with unusual pelts. She doesn't really like solid pelts or regular tabby, she wants something different. 'Candy-eye Mentally -' Pastel would preferably want someone who isn't super outgoing or obnoxious. She wants someone that will be her best friend, that nobody else can touch. She is very protective of friends and family, and she doesn't like it when they give a lot of attention to someone else. (This is because of her being an only child, with one parent that payed a lot of attention to her) Cats attracted to Pastel: N/A Cats that Pastel is attracted to: N/A '''Bullet Guide ' ' //Slight Crush //Crush //Love //Trust //Envy //Regret //Like //Respect //Idolize //Slight curiosity //Major curiosity //Interested //Shy //Nervous //Discomfort //Acquaintance //Friend //Close Friend //Unease //Disgust //Aversion //Wants to get to know //Misses //Can’t bear without //Relatives //Family //Joined at the hip //Slightly Suspicious //Very Suspicious //Distrusts //Annoyed By //Dislike //Hate //Dead //Missing/Status Unknown //Family //Mate //Fling/Ex-Mate Credit goes to Apricate for this guide. It has recently been updated to fit the xxslystarxx wiki and this wiki alone. Do not use on any other wiki unless permission is granted. |} Relations((''OCname//Status//Username-Bullets''"Quote") ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Blizzardmoon//Adopted Father//inkygenolphys74/lonelywhisper-''' '' "Blizzard is amazing, I love him so much. He found me when I was pretty little, and I couldn't remember anything. He took me in and took care of me, even though he was blind and couldn't even see what I look like! He loves me for who I am.." '' -Pastel on Blizzardmoon- ----------------------------------------------- '''Scaredfrost//Clanmate//Dragonkitty37-tba ''' ' ''"She kinda... creeps me out a tiny bit. She is so serious and strict. I feel like she only opens up to cats who she knows really well... And that doesn't include me." '' -Pastel on Scaredfrost- -------------------------------------------------- ' Strawberry//Best Friend//Ryegrass/quiescent-tba ' "Tba" ------------------------------------------------- ' Thornkit//Best Friend//Dragonkitty37-tba ' "quote here" --------------------------------------------- '''Dustkit//friend//inkygenolphys74-tba' +-------------------------------+ ((Banner credit to inkygenolphys7)) ((all coding credit to me, Jammer3yvrl)) Pastelmythartist1.png|Credit to Mythartist :DD Pastelbyalbacoraa.png|Credit to Albacoraa :DD Screenshot_(191).png|Pastel Ref made on Dolldivine Pastelkit1byink.png|By inkygenolphys74 :DD (and yeesss I am still using it XD) Pastelwillowdogart.png|Credit to willowdog :D File:Pastelandblizzard.png|Pastel and Blizzard by inkygenolphys ((I L OVE THIS SO MUCH OMG)) Category:Feline Category:Original Character